Galaxies and Hearts Entwined
by Yuri-hime
Summary: In a time far from the one you know, two souls will cross paths and not even the Universe itself will be able to keep them apart. Futuristic-Hime. ShizNat. Part 2 Up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mai Hime. They belong to Sunrise~

**Author's Note:** I haven't really seen this idea done here before. I have seen all other kinds of AU, but not really a futuristic one. Thought I'd give this a try, and hope that you all enjoy it =3

* * *

><p>It is the year 3125 AD.<p>

Humanity had long since made it to the stars and the far-flung reaches of the galaxy. They had met many new and strange races. Many of them were friendly. Others...were not.

Galactic War Two had taken place near the Andari system, and many brave and valiant humans had lost their lives. The Andari people, a race of strong beast-like creatures, had decided that they wanted to take Earth's resources for themselves. General Saeko Kruger had led the major military battle against the Andari. She and her massive battalion of star ships and war cruisers, managed to pull through and defeat the Andari.

But the ultimate sacrifice was paid when General Kruger used her own battle cruiser, The Duran-dal, to ram straight into the massive energy weapon the Andari had been using against the humans. The resulting explosion took out the rest of the Andari fleet. It also killed General Kruger and her brave crew, who are to this day still immortalized and remembered by all who walked upon Earth's fertile lands. And also to those who flew through the Space Warp-Ways, which were highly traveled warp-space highways.

Natsuki Kruger, the daughter of the famed General Kruger, had just turned 17 and was now considered an adult in the eyes of Earth's society. Growing up as the daughter of such a famous heroine wasn't easy. Especially since Natsuki had lost her mother when she was only seven. The young child had been beyond devastated, and in the ensuing years would grow up to be brash and reckless. No one could tell Natsuki what she could and could not do. She did what she wanted, when she wanted, and no one could challenge or stop her. No one really except her two best friends and fellow troublemakers.

One was Nao Yuuki, Natsuki's 'right-hand girl', and the mastermind in most of the trouble and pranks Natsuki was involved in. Her other best friend was Mai Tokiha. Mai was not really a 'troublemaker' like Nao and Natsuki were. Unfortunately for her, she had a very kind heart and unshakable loyalty to those she loved. So whenever Natsuki and Nao were headed off to get into some trouble, Mai somehow found herself tagging along to do her best to keep her two best friends out of _serious_ trouble. It was thanks to Mai's quick thinking and intervention at times, that they kept out of really bad messes.

But now Natsuki, Nao, and Mai stood staring up at their greatest trouble-making scheme yet. Natsuki had a huge grin on her face, while Nao stood smirking beside her. Mai just wrung her hands fretfully before she quickly turned to her friends, and sternly began speaking to them.

"We can _not_ take this space ship! Natsuki, you've had your space-driver's license for all of 2 days. You aren't even supposed to get this ship until you're 18, and have had your license for at least a year!" Mai was now gesticulating wildly with her hands.

Natsuki took a quick look around the hanger that _her_ ship was resting in, the anti-gravity stasis pods keeping the ship floating above the ground. Her ship was a beauty. It was metallic-silver with streaks of deep blue along the edgings. It was shaped like those paper airplanes her mother had shown her how to make when she was still a young child, but this 'plane' of hers had two sleek looking wings that struck out majestically. The warp-engines at the tail-end of her ship were shaped to blend into the craft, but they packed the power of a much larger ship. This was her mother's design. Not only had Saeko Kruger been a brilliant Commander, but she had been a genius ship designer as well.

Natsuki had inherited her mother's keen eye for details and her stellar flying skills. Despite what Mai was still exclaiming anxiously about, Natsuki was an Ace pilot. She had been secretly flying since she was 13, and Takeda Masashi the boy who had for years 'secretly' liked her, would let her take his father's ship out for joyrides late at night. They were never caught, as Takeda always made sure to set the ship in the hanger on his father's estate exactly as it had been, after he and Natsuki had taken it out for a sub-orbital flight.

Natsuki _had_ gone into space itself, under supervision when she was getting her official license. Many expected her to follow in her mother's footsteps, so she had been enrolled at the Fuuka Space Academy by her father. He was a man who was hardly ever around as one of the Ambassadors to Earth, he was always off flying to many different planets, in a never-ending effort to keep the peace with Earth's allies. Natsuki had long ago stopped resenting her father and his work, which forever kept them separated. She knew he loved her, he was just a _very_ busy man. Natsuki just felt indifference towards the man and his work now. She had bigger and better things to do with her life. Like get away from Earth for a couple of days of freedom, and away from everyone's high expectations of her.

It was actually during her first year at Fuuka Space Academy that she had met Nao and Mai. They were all assigned to share a dorm, and that was where they forged their unshakable friendship. And it was now here in this darkened hanger in the middle of the night, 3 years later and the day after graduation, that the three friends now found themselves together. While Natsuki and Nao were both eager to get off of the planet and go space-exploring, Mai was worried about something...or rather _someone_...she didn't want to leave behind while they went off on this...'adventure'.

Beside the friendships she had made with Natsuki and Nao, Mai had also forged a kind of...'relationship' with one of their classmates, when they had all been first-years. Her name was Mikoto Kanzaki, and while the slightly-wild girl may have come across as childish to most others, when she was around Mai and even Natsuki and Nao, she displayed a blazing intelligence and a maturity expected of a girl her age. She had actually accompanied Mai, Natsuki, and Nao on many of their adventures, and had even helped in getting them _out_ of trouble by asking her brother Reito to help out.

Reito was a young up-and-coming politician, and very popular in certain circles. So he had a bit of pull and sway, and did his best to keep his little sister and her friends out of trouble. He actually found their many antics quite funny, and so never truly minded when he had to bail them out.

Natsuki knew that she actually had quite a number of 'guardian angels' looking out for her in her life, and she knew that she was taking a rather huge risk in doing this latest act of defiance. But she _needed_ to get away from all the pressures and high expectations of her, at least for a couple of days. But while Mai knew and understood all of this, she was still torn with going away for any amount of time without informing someone, and without her 'special someone'.

"I didn't want to tell Mikoto about this new plan of yours, because I _knew_ she'd jump at the chance to come along. But this plan is _dangerous_, Natsuki. We can't just take a ship into high orbit, and take a mini 'vacation' for a couple of days without _express_ permission," Mai was now saying, as she looked beseechingly at Natsuki to see the logic in her words.

"Oh, put a sock in it already, Mai. I love ya, but you're giving me a headache," Nao finally exclaimed, tired of Mai being the wet blanket on their 'going away' party. "If you're that worried about this plan then simply_ stay behind_. We aren't forcing you to come along, ya know," Nao continued as she cocked her hip out, rested her hand upon her waist, and gave Mai a look of mild irritation.

Mai's lips finally snapped shut and she frowned unhappily at Nao, knowing she had just lost the argument. She knew as well as Nao and Natsuki did, that she would _never_ abandon her two best friends...no matter how hare-brained their plans usually were.

Natsuki just shook her head slightly at her two friends, a small smile of exasperated affection tugging up the corners of her lips. She then held up the wrist of her left hand which held what appeared to be a small silver bracelet, and then raised her right hand and waved it once over her raised wrist. Instantly a small circular display lit up the darkness of the space hanger.

"Alright, according to the information here that Nao was able to hack from the Academy's computer mainframe, we should have a full 48 hours free to go out and take a little joyride in this thing, and come back before anyone is any wiser. We're technically on 'vacation' since we graduated, and won't really be expected to report back in for active duty until the first term of Fuuka's Military Space Academy, basically the university program, begins. But according to this data Nao pulled, our Commanders are planning a holographic 'send-off' for us. And they'll expect us to be present to view the holographic call. If we don't pick up, they'll be sure to try to track us down. I'm pretty sure they will _not_ be happy if they found out we'd hijacked a spacecraft, even if it _is_ technically mine," Natsuki commented as she waved her hand over the lit-up display, causing it to vanish back into the silver bracelet.

"Enough chatter, let's get this show on the road!" Nao exclaimed, as she began moving towards the ship.

Natsuki nodded in agreement and spoke a soft command. The bottom of the ship seemed to unseal itself from the rest of the ship, and a small ramp lowered itself down before them. Natsuki began slowly walking after Nao but she paused to look back over her shoulder at Mai, and raised an eyebrow at her in silent question.

Mai rung her hands fretfully once more, before she began moving forward towards Natsuki and the ship. But before she'd walked more than a few steps forward, both she and Natsuki were startled by a loud banging sound coming from the side door leading into the hanger.

Both Natsuki and Mai reached instantly for their personal weapons, which all space academy cadets carried on them at all times. Natsuki's energy sword blazed to life before her, while Mai held her blaster pistol steady before her.

"Who's there!" Natsuki called out as she slowly began moving back down the ramp.

"Just me!" a small voice called out, and both Mai and Natsuki breathed huge sighs of relief as they both lowered their weapons, and placed them back on their weapon holsters.

"Mikoto, you almost gave us a heart attack," Mai exclaimed softly as she reached forward to gently brush her fingers through soft unruly dark hair, as a girl with shining-golden eyes came to stand before her.

"I wanna go with Mai! Don't leave me behind..." Mikoto spoke softly, as she looked up at Mai with bright, teary eyes.

Mai felt her throat constrict and she gathered her partner tightly into her arms, as she whispered fiercely into a slightly-pointed ear.

"I'm so sorry, 'Koto. I _didn't_ want to leave you behind, but I also didn't want to place you into any possible danger. I'm _so_ sorry for almost going without you," Mai murmured softly, as she gently nuzzled her face against Mikoto's soft hair.

Mikoto looked up at Mai and gave her a soft, beautiful smile. "It's okay, Mai. I forgive you," Mikoto spoke softly before she leaned up slightly, and pressed her lips gently against Mai's.

"Alright alright, can we save all the lovey-dovey crap until we're off of this rock heap. There's a million stars and planets out there I could be heading off to right now, and you guys are holding up the party. So let's go!" Nao called down from the top of the ramp, where she had been watching Mai and Mikoto's mini reunion.

Mai blushed slightly and Mikoto grinned widely, before taking Mai's hand and quickly tugging the slightly-taller girl along behind her. They both passed Natsuki on the ramp and the raven-haired girl smiled softly, as her two friend entered her ship.

Her ship. The ship her mother had left to her.

Natsuki gently ran her hand along the side of the ship, feeling the strength built into the very material of the spacecraft. She smiled softly then made her way inside, commanding the ramp to slowly rise up behind her and gently seal back shut.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Elsewhere on a far-flung planet, deep in the outer reaches of space just off of the Inter-Galactic Spaceway, there was a small planet rich with vegetation and life.

A certain tribe lived on this planet. The cat-like people of Prestalia. On this verdant and lively planet, there are several villages that the Prestalians inhabited. And normally on a clear cool night like the one that hung over the small planet now, sounds of laughter and good times would rise high into the night sky, as the cat-like would dance and sing around the huge bonfires built in the middle of the villages.

However on this night the only sounds that could be heard were the terrified screaming and wailing of a tribe being hunted down. The only fires raging were the ones that burned the villager's huts and homes to the ground, as the loud raucous laughter of space raiders filled the air.

The Prestalians were a normally peaceful race, and as such did not have the weapons necessary to fend off the powerful bolts of energy shot from high-powered laser weapons. They had maintained their neutrality from the Inter-Galactic Alliance (IGA). While their planet would provide rest for any weary space traveler who may need it, the Prestalians preferred to preserve their way of life, and so did not partake of the technological advances offered to them by the IGA.

Now however, quite a few Prestalians wished they had the necessary weapons to defend themselves, as the space raiders continued to destroy their homes and harm their people.

A young Prestalian girl with long flowing chestnut locks, small pointed cat-like ears, and a slightly swaying tail that twitched in fright every few seconds, lay hidden beneath a bush not far from her now burning village. This young Prestalian girl, who by Human standards would be around 18, had her hand covering the head off an even younger Prestalian girl. This other cat-girl would be around 8 earth years, and her small golden tail shivered in fright as her lavender-hued eyes peeked out from under the bush, at the death and destruction being rained down on their small village.

"Shizuru, o-our home...they're killing everyone a-and burning down the village," the small cat-girl whimpered, as she clung tightly to the front of the older girl's tunic.

"Don't speak now, Haruka. We mustn't let them find us. I promise you little sister that I _will_ find a way for us to escape safely, and go somewhere they won't be able to find or hurt us," Shizuru softly soothed her sister as she gently stroked her hand over Haruka's soft, blond curls and lightly twitching cat-ears.

Haruka nodded once and pressed her face into the front of Shizuru's top, crying softly for her best friend Yukino who she had lost sight of when the raiders had attacked.

Shizuru gently began to rock her sister until Haruka began to drift off, a small hiccup of misery escaping her lips as she cried in her sleep for all they had lost this night.

Shizuru looked up at the clear night sky, and watched a star twinkle brightly in the vast universe above her, as she vowed revenge upon all those who had hurt her and those she loved.

* * *

><p><em>On this night two lost souls will meet, and begin the journey that will forever entwine them Together as One.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So did you guys like it? Is there any further interest to see where this story goes? Please review and let me know ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay everyone take a seat, buckle up, and prepare for liftoff!" Natsuki exclaimed as she made her way into the cockpit of the ship.

Nao was already sitting in the co-pilot's seat, and was quickly tapping her fingers over the holographic navigational display. She may have been a world-class troublemaker when she was out of cadet uniform... and sometimes _in_ uniform... but she was also one of the top navigators that Fuuka Space Academy had ever trained.

"Pre-flight checks are all complete, we're just waiting on your order for liftoff, _Captain_," Nao said with a slight smirk, as Natsuki came and sat in the pilot seat beside her.

Natsuki gave Nao a roguish grin as she sat down and strapped herself in. She then turned her head slightly and called over her shoulder towards Mai and Mikoto. "Oi, you two good back there?"

"Yes!" Mikoto exclaimed as she bounced lightly in her seat, tugging slightly against her restraints that Mai had made sure were securely fastened. The fiery-haired girl herself was sitting in the seat beside Mikoto, and she gave Natsuki a brief smile and nod that she was ready to go as well.

"All right then, let's get this bad girl fired up and go!" Nao exclaimed, as she clapped her hands together and rubbed them vigorously.

"Bad boy," Natsuki corrected, as her own fingers danced across the holographic display lit up before her.

"Boy?" Nao responded with a slightly-quirked eyebrow.

"Yup," Natsuki replied as the ship hummed to life with silent power.

"And what is _his_ name, oh great Cap'n?" Nao asked with obvious amusement.

Natsuki was silent for a few seconds, before she quietly answered, "Duran-dal...The Second."

Nao closed her lips on whatever teasing joke she was going to make. She knew the significance of the name to her dark-haired best friend. So instead she just turned her head forward, and flashed her fingers across the display screen to begin the countdown for liftoff.

"Alright, ready to take this young pup up into space, Cap'n?" Nao asked as she gave Natsuki a grin.

Taking in and releasing a deep breath, Natsuki shook her body lightly to rid it of the slight melancholy that had begun to cling to her, and returned Nao's grin.

"Yeah, let's get this bad boy flying. Mikoto, Mai, you guys ready to go!" Natsuki called back to her two friends.

"Yes!" Mai and Mikoto exuberantly answered.

"Alright, then let's kick things into hyper-drive!" Natsuki cried out as the countdown reached 1, and the thrusters on the bottom of the ship began to lift the craft upwards.

Nao sent a command through the ship's terminal to the hanger's roof, which opened immediately to allow the ship to slip easily through.

Mikoto let out a loud whooping cry as the ship rose swiftly into the air, and then in the blink of an eye shot off into space.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Shizuru awoke with a start and looked blearily around her. Haruka was still pressed protectively against her front, her small arms wrapped tightly around her big sister as she twitched lightly in her sleep, no doubt having nightmares.

Shizuru winced lightly as she realized that both she and Haruka had fallen asleep under the bush, that they had taken refuge under during the worst of the raider attacks. It was now several hours later, and all seemed quiet in what was now the smoldering heap of their village. Nighttime on Prestalia lasted a full 24 hours so it was still very dark when Shizuru moved slightly, so that she could peer out from under the bush.

Haruka whimpered softly in her sleep, and Shizuru gently calmed her by lightly scratching her fingers behind her little sister's ears. Haruka hummed softly in her sleep and let out a light purr, as she settled back down into only slightly-agitated slumber. Shizuru smiled down softly at her sister, thinking with slight fondness to herself that Haruka had always enjoyed being scratched behind her ears, even from when she was just a small kit.

Shizuru's blood-red eyes then hardened with anger and hate, as she once again looked out into the dark night towards her former village. She didn't know how many of her people were still alive, and how many...were not. Raiders were not known for their mercy, and any survivors usually ended up wishing that they _were_ dead, as raiders were known to sell their victims on the Intergalactic Black Market.

Shizuru had absolutely _no_ intentions of either herself or Haruka ending up dead, or as some grubby disgusting buyer's 'pet'. She's heard horror stories even on their small, fairly isolated planet that other races had a kind of...'kitty fetish'...for her kind. It made Shizuru ill just thinking about it, and she lightly began shaking Haruka's shoulder to awaken her sister.

"Ruka, we have to go. We have to find a way to get off the planet. We can't stay here anymore. We'll be caught for sure eventually if we wait around too much longer," Shizuru said softly as Haruka woke up, lightly rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"But where will we go, Sis? And how will we get there?" Haruka asked, as her amethyst-coloured eyes shone brightly in the darkness surrounding them.

"We'll take one of the raider's ships. They usually attack in large groups I've heard, and they usually don't leave a planet as small as ours until they have hit every village or settlement on the surface. That's going to take several hours for them to do here, so that means that their ships should still be around here somewhere. I told the village Elders that we _needed_ to upgrade our defenses. Trying to maintain our old ways and customs is good, but we still should have had better weapons for defense than bows, arrows, and staves. These primitive weapons _never_ would stand a chance against the highly-advanced weaponry that races of other planets employ," Shizuru muttered angrily to herself as her eyes made one more quick sweep of their surroundings, before she began crawling out from under the bush. Once she was fully out, she reached her hand back under and gently helped Haruka crawl out as well.

"Shizuru, can we go look for Yukino, please?" Haruka asked softly as she looked down hard at the ground, her little hands clenched tightly into fists. "I was supposed to be watching over her. I'm supposed to protect her...she's my best friend...and I let those raiders separate us," Haruka continued as tears of anger at herself and this whole horrible situation pricked at her lavender-shaded eyes.

Shizuru knelt down before her sister, and gently took one of Haruka's shaking hands into her own. She then placed her finger under Haruka's chin to gently bring the girl's gaze up to meet her own.

"Okay, Haruka. Let's go find Yukino and we'll also look for any other survivors, and see if we can all get to safety. I believe our best chance is to get into space and try to reach one of our neighboring planets for help. Remember how Mother and Father used to show me how to pilot a space ship, in case the knowledge was ever needed...before...they passed away. Even though I've never flown an actual spacecraft before, because our parents were visionaries in our tribe I have the basic knowledge of how to do so. They always wanted to know and learn about everything, and every other race and being in the Universe. Remember how they would collect maps, charts, spacecraft flying instructions, and tons of other things the village Elders deemed 'useless'. Well now all that _useless_ knowledge will help us escape from here. So you ready to go, Ruka?" Shizuru asked as she gently stroked her hand down Haruka's blond locks.

Haruka nodded with determination, clasped her sister's hand tightly in hers and the two began moving forward together, using the darkness of night to cover their passage.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Okay, we're in space. Now what do we do?" Nao asked as she leaned back in her co-pilot's seat, and looked over at Natsuki who's eyes were rapidly scanning all the navigational holo-displays before her.

Mikoto was unstrapped from her seat and was looking excitedly out a port-side window at all the stars flashing passed them. Mai was standing right behind the slightly-shorter girl, her arms wrapped lightly around her shoulders, while a soft smile played across her lips. She always enjoyed seeing Mikoto animated and full of energy and excitement. They both may have been the same age, but Mikoto would always be an eternal kid at heart to Mai, and that was one of the many things the apricot-coloured haired girl loved about her.

"Okay, I've decided," Natsuki finally said with a definitive nod of her head. She pointed to a star point on the display before her, and above all their heads a much larger holographic display appeared, and a small orange-hued planet was shown.

"The planet Prestalia will be our destination. It's a small enough planet that we can easily explore it using the ship if we wanted, and it's far enough away off the main Spaceway's beaten track that no one would really think to look for us there," Natsuki explained as she began inputting coordinates into the ship's main computer.

"For once you've had a stellar idea...well apart from this whole trip to begin with. I've heard that the 'cat-girls' on that planet are pretty hot," Nao said with a smirk, as she lightly wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Natsuki let out a light snort, and completely ignored Nao and her remarks, as the red-haired girl had a propensity to always think with her libido first. For Natsuki this trip was about freedom and getting a chance to get away from the stifling expectations that followed her around daily. Not to get laid.

"Alright, I've set the coordinates into the ship, everyone grab a seat and prepare for warp-jump," Natsuki commanded , as she made sure that she herself was still securely fastened in. She had only ever made a warp-jump twice in her life, and both had been supervised. Her insides had felt like jelly afterward, and she wasn't all that confident how she would feel coming out of her third jump.

_I just hope I don't hurl all over poor Duran-dal's controls,_ Natsuki thought nervously to herself.

The ship began its countdown to warp-jump, and Mai and Mikoto strapped themselves quickly back their seats. Then with a blindingly-bright _flash_ and an almost electrifying _fhoosh_ of energy the Duran-dal leapt forward through space, and zipped across the galaxy towards the coordinates plotted into its systems.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Natsuki opened her eyes which had involuntarily shut during the jump, and she looked around at the space outside the view-port window before her.

Planet Prestalia floated like a shining orange pearl on the lap of a dark space oyster, and Natsuki couldn't help a grin of pure excitement from lighting up her face. Natsuki quickly turned in her seat to ask her friends how they had all enjoyed the space-jump, when suddenly the Duran-dal rocked violently with a sudden explosive force, and a brightly-urgent flashing Red Alert began ringing throughout the ship.

"What the hell happened! Natsuki what did you do wrong now!" Nao cried out as she frantically began running her fingers over the computer display, trying to find out what had just happened.

"I didn't do anything!" Natsuki cried back, as she too began tapping away at the computer display in an effort to bring up what had caused the sudden Red Alert.

"Oh no..." Nao murmured in a low voice as she pulled up an image that was being fed from the outside of the ship. Natsuki, Mai, and Mikoto all looked up as Nao enlarged the image she was looking at.

"Space Raiders..." Mai whispered in a slightly-choked voice, as she reached out her hand and tightly clutched Mikoto's in her own.

"And they've got us surrounded. Shit!" Nao exclaimed as she slammed her fists down onto the hard, super-metal surface of the ship's dashboard.

"W-What are we going to do? We can't fight these guys. We have to get out of here and head back to Earth. _Now_," Mai whispered urgently.

Natsuki grimaced slightly before she spoke. "Unfortunately the Duran-dal can't make back-to-back warp-jumps like bigger ships can. It's going to need time to cool down before we can make another jump," Natsuki licked her now dry lips, as she looked out the view-port in front of her at the slowly circling group of raider ships. They reminded her of holo-vids of now-extinct Sharks her mother had shown her when she was a kid. They used to circle their prey like the raiders were doing now, before they closed in for the kill. While she could have watched them on the large holographic display that Mai and Mikoto were still anxiously watching, Natsuki found herself mesmerized by watching the real ships themselves in front of her through the view-port. She could only see two ships before her, while the display showed all six ships that currently cut off their means of escape.

"Dammit, Natsuki! Doesn't this bucket of bolts of yours have any weapons?" Nao asked with increasing worry in her voice.

"It does...but I haven't read up yet on how to operate them," Natsuki replied in a small voice as she looked back apologetically at her friends, heart-sick to have been the one to have gotten them all into this colossal mess.

Nao opened her mouth to tell Natsuki what an utter and complete idiot she was, when the ship was once again rocked by what they all realized now was laser fire.

The red alert flashing lights and blaring sound increased, and Natsuki cried out to her friends to hang on _tight_, as she was going to dive them towards the planet in an attempt to break free of the raider's attacks.

Mikoto cried out loudly and Mai clutched onto her love's hand tightly, terrified that it would be the last time they'd be able to hold onto each other. Nao continued shouting obscenities at Natsuki for her utter bone-headed stupidity, and Natsuki just ignored them all as she continued to plunge her ship towards the planet's rapidly approaching surface.

The afterburners kicked in and the inside of the ship began to rapidly heat up, as they broke through the planet's atmosphere and continued shooting down straight to the planet's surface at suicidal speeds.

The sounds of Nao, Mikoto, Mai, the red alert and the general noise of the ship bursting through the sound barrier, all combined into a final _BANG_ of sound as the ship hit the planet's surface.

And then Natsuki heard and knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks so very much for all those who read my first chapter, and a special thanks for those who took the time to review. It's very much appreciated =D

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter~ Please let me know if you did =3


End file.
